


What Secrets Do You Keep?

by Ena2705



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: BAMF Shawn Spencer, Thief, con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: The dinosaur sketch was good, really good.Episode tag to the Psych episode,  65 Million Years Off.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	What Secrets Do You Keep?

**Author's Note:**

> It always annoyed me that they never paid more attention to Shawn’s drawing skills as seen in 65 Million Years Off so I decided to do it myself.
> 
> Also, I’m not completely happy with this fic but I’m too tired to care.

The case was over. The dinosaur had been discovered and the paperwork was signed and Psych’s cheque had been collected. And yet, Juliet still couldn’t sleep. Her mind was too busy, too alert. Thinking about the sketch that Shawn had done on the beach. It took him, what? A minute or so? That level of artistic talent, she could only dream of. 

But it begged the question; if Shawn could draw such a detailed sketch in just 60 seconds, how much talent is he actually holding back? And are there other fields in which he has talent, but is not telling them? And he is _always_ one for bragging, and yet he had never before mentioned artistic talent… why?

Her trail of thought slowed, realising that she wouldn’t get answers. Not, at least; she thought as she glanced at her alarm clock; at 2:57am. Instead, she rolled over and attempted to quell her conscious curiosity, and snuggled into bed, losing herself to sleep. 

She wasn’t often one to dream, and to her recollection; as she hit the buzzer on her alarm the next morning; than night was no different. Except for the immediate thought that crossed her mind the moment she was brought back to consciousness. A case she had long since forgotten about, from when she was fresh out of the academy in Miami. A museum robbery covered up by a forgery only discovered months later. It didn’t arise her suspicion though, and she presumed that the memory was only dredged up because of her late night thoughts about art. 

That wouldn’t be Shawn, _couldn’t be Shawn_. He was far too good a person. And besides, he was so easily distracted, he wouldn’t possess the ability to plan such a perfect heist. She shook off any doubts and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

-

Another museum job, another insurance scamming asshole. Another chance for Parker to crawl through vents and swing from ceilings. The team undoubtedly loved this kind of con: there were no victims, just general bad guys that deserved to be punished; Sophie could don her best jewels and put on her poshest accent; and Nate always felt a twisted sense of pleasure at scamming the scammers. It further helped that the case was local, meaning that Hardison didn’t have to leave the comfort of the office, with its refrigerator fully stocked with orange soda and its impressive broadband speed. 

The only problem was, they couldn’t do a switch if they didn’t have a forgery to replace the real thing (and then lay claim that the museum tried to sell Sophie a fake). The piece they planned to use had fallen through, rather literally and into a puddle, and they were on a tight deadline. If they didn’t go ahead with the deal soon, a curator would come inspect the piece before shipping it to a different museum for a short exhibition. 

Nate was pacing, which was never a good sign. “Parker, are you _sure_ that you don’t have any contacts that could forge anything quickly?” Jumping off the counter and sighing, she replied with a firm no. The pacing continued. 

Eliot slipped back into the room and put his phone in his pocket. “I’ve got someone willing to do it. He’ll be here tomorrow. He’s an old friend, I trust him.” Everyone collectively made some noise of appreciation and approval. If this artist proved to be as good as Eliot claimed, they might stand a chance on completing the con.

-

Juliet sat at her desk eating a sandwich, days seemed longer when Shawn wasn’t around. Footsteps approached and she looked up in hope, only to feel slightly deflated at only seeing half of the Psych duo in front of her. “Hey Gus,” she greeted, keeping her voice cheerful. “No Shawn today?” She didn’t want to sound as disappointed as she felt, and make Gus feel left out or unwanted. 

“No, he’s visiting his cousin for the week.”


End file.
